tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Mammon
"The count of my coins is more reliable than any roster of mortal hears or immortal souls" - ''Mammon Mammon is ruler of the third layer of the Nine Hells, also called Minauros. He acts as a money broker for the Hells and controls the flow of wealth, of both gold and soul. History Mammon has maintained his position in the Nine Hells since Asmodeus established the hierarchy. Dragon War ''For more on this, see here. During the Dragon War, Mammon financed and supported both sides of the conflict, and has continued to do so in the waxing and waning of the fighting. Financier of the Hells As the foremost merchant and miser, and perhaps the richest entity in all the planes, Mammon oversees the soul trade. Those that pledge their souls to a lesser devil or make a contract for some gain, or even evil mortals whose souls find themselves unclaimed by any deity after their death who emerge from the banks of the river Styx as lemures, are harvested and recorded in the Sinking City in Minauros. The souls are then distributed to those who hold the contracts it or whoever comes to claim it. Those left unclaimed go to Mammon himself, selling them on for profit. Mediator Mammon often mediates on disagreements between the other Archdevils. Although he is disliked and distrusted among his peers they are each of them sure Mammon's relationship with their opposition will be equally as soured. Description Mammon takes the form of a great serpent, and spends many hours coiling around the many buildings and roads, blocking routes and causing disruption to those merchants and money counters that have displeased him. When he communicates with his subordinate, often requiring them to pay to both send and receive his missives, seldom speaking clearly, always leaving room for his riddles to keep him from committing to any course of action that would be unprofitable. Though he appears to be lazy, Mammon never rests, spending every moment looking to fatten his treasury. He is in constant motion around his domain, creating new routes and flooding homes with rancid water as tightens his hold on his wealth. Tieflings For more on this, see here. Those marked by Mammon often have an additional pair of fangs behind their teeth in their palette that can be extended to hurl streams of poisoned blood at enemies. Many are gifted with a quick mind, and excel at gathering and safeguarding wealth. Relationships with other Archdevils Mammon is mutually loathed by the other Archdevils. His miserly nature trumps any desire to form closer alliances while his role as mediator and financier require him to avoid all out conflict. Despite his unpopularity, Mammon has secured himself in his position by leveraging his vast power-base on the Mortal Plane. Cult Mammon's cult on the material plane is the most expansive. Little vetting is required, only a demonstration of wealth, willingness and an appetite for debauchery. His cults can seem listless and chaotic, reveling in endless orgies and carousal but the organisers of these revels, the Cult of Mammon's inner circle, finance them shrewdly and spend the majority of the coin gathered from their patrons to further their master's interests. Mammon is renowned for luring dragons into his service, much to the dismay of Tiamat and Bahamut. Temples Mammon's temples are lavish pleasure palaces, hidden only as much as is needed to hide them from righteous interference. Minauros The shabby kingdom of Minauros teeters on the edge of ruin, and were in not for the efforts of thousands of slaves and thralls the many cities and fortresses of the plane would sink into the swamps where they would be drawn into the bottomless muck below. The capital, the Sinking City, is where Mammon dwells squeezing every coins out of the merchants and caravans that arrive in the plane to haggle over wares, whilst at the same time the greedy Archdevil is unwilling to spend any more than is absolutely necessary to keep the city from being devoured by the plane.Category:The Nine Hells Category:Archdevils Category:Fiends